A Friend in need
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: After hearing about his father's death Fox falls in a spiral of depression. can one friend help him before he makes a mistake.


Friend In Need

Fox was in a spiral of depression. It has been a week since he heard off his father's death. When heard the news he ran out not wanting to believe it. During that time he had been distant from everyone. After he ran out he ran to his house and haven't left it since then. As the days passed he fell deeper into depression as he relished his father was really gone. His friends called and came to the house but Fox shut them out, not even talking to them. He then continued wondering what he was going to do now that he was alone.

He was in his room sitting on his bed with his head in his paws. Some part of him told him to end it right now, but some other part told him to continue with his life. It kept on playing in his mind. _'End it now and end the pain, or continue and try to get through this.' _He thought. It was too much for him to handle so all it poured on him to end it. His mind was set; he stood up and went over to his desk. Sat down, took out a piece of paper, pencil and started to write a letter. It explained what he did and why he did it. Soon after writing it he took another paper and wrote his will. A few days ago he received a letter explaining that James had left everything he owned to fox. Fox was surprised at seeing it.

Now he started to think of everything he had now. He started dividing everything up among his friends Falco, Slippy, Bill, and Peppy. His four friends were the best and he decided to split everything he owned with them.

Falco was more then a friend to him, they were like brothers and he was glad for that.

Slippy was such a smart guy and he was glad to have him as a friend.

Bill was his best friend and everything they did as friends were nothing but good times.

Finally there was Peppy, he cared for Fox like he was a second father and he was grateful that he cared that much.

Sometime later after he finished dividing all he had he left the papers on the desk and reached out to his radio and turned it on. It played a random song he liked and turned the volume to max. He let the sound of the music flow through his head as he just sat there for a bit.

Peppy was walking up to Fox's home as he started to worry about Fox. He had been shut out by him and now he was going to talk to him now even if he didn't want to. He reached the front door and knocked, nothing happened. He continued till he found out the door was unlocked. He went inside and he heard the loud sound of music coming from upstairs. He follows the sound upstairs and found Fox's door cracked open. He walked to it and pushed it open. He eyes widen as he saw Fox s sitting down at his desk with a blaster at his head. He then rushed as he pushed the blaster away from his head as a blast fired. Fox looked at Peppy in surprise. Peppy looked at him, "Fox what were you thinking!" Fox just sat there and said nothing. Peppy looked directly into Fox's eyes and saw all the pain and sadness he had, "Fox…" Peppy then hugged him. At that instant Fox broke down. He started crying uncontrollable. Fox didn't know why but having Peppy there started to make him feel better. After a few minutes he stopped.

Peppy then took the blaster away from Fox's hand. He looked at Fox, "Fox don't move from this spot ok." Fox only nodded. Peppy then took a box and put the blaster in it. Then he went through the room looking for things that fox could hurt himself with. After a half hour he finished and put the box away. He then put Fox on his bed, "Now think about the actions you were about to take, and how you would have hurt your friends by doing it." Peppy then went to the papers on the desk, he saw the will first. He didn't want to look at it, so he crumpled it up then went to the note. He looked at it and started reading it.

_Dear who ever finds this, as you know it I have killed myself. I couldn't take it anymore, all the pain, the depression all got to me. All this started when my mother died, I thought of killing myself but my dad helped me through it. But now after hearing the news of my father's death was too much on me. There's no way I can face it, everything I came to know will come to a end soon. To all my friends thank you for being with me and being my friend._

_Falco were both like brothers nothing seemed to separate us, and I thank you for it. Good luck with out me._

_Slippy your such a wiz kid. You could always think of everything and how to get up out any situations. I'm thankful for knowing you._

_Bill thanks for being my best friend. I liked every thing we did that got us into trouble it seemed that we couldn't get away with anything. Thanks for being my friend._

_And finally Peppy, thank you for always being there. Your were like a second father to me and I really appreciate it, thank you for always being there._

_I'm sorry for shutting you all out but I couldn't handle seeing anyone. As I say goodbye I thank you all for being my friend and for meeting you all._

_Signed_

_Fox Mccloud_

After finish reading it Peppy had tears in his eyes, he crumpled the letter up and sat down in front of Fox. "Fox are you alright?" Fox shook his head. "Fox why didn't you talk to me about this?"

Fox didn't look at Peppy, "I just couldn't handle seeing anyone."

"Why were you going to kill yourself?" Peppy asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore I wanted it all to stop, and I couldn't think of a better way," Fox said.

Peppy sighed, "Fox look if you ever feel this way again come talk to me, don't try to do something like this again, do you understand?"

Fox nodded, "sorry it's just that first was my mom, now it's my dad. I don't have anyone anymore." He started to cry again.

Peppy put his paw on Fox's shoulder, "Fox you have me, I'll help you get through this." Peppy pulled him into another hug.

"Thank you," Fox said still crying. Soon he cried himself to sleep. Peppy laid him down and left the room. he decided to stay for the night. He went down stairs and sat down on a recliner. He started to think of way to help Fox. He soon fell asleep after a half hour.

Over the next few day Peppy watched over Fox and tried his best to comfort Fox. He tried to be the best father he could be. Over the time Fox started to slowly get better. He allowed his friends to help him. His thoughts of suicide were behind him. They all spent time with them and in no time Fox was able to get over his depression. Fox was able to face the world again and continue on with his life. And to think he was going to end his life. He had one person to thank for helping him and stopping him from making that mistake. His friend Peppy, who will always be a father to him.

**_A/N: this is my first StarFox story so i tried. i'm going to make more and try my best._**


End file.
